


Sunshine Of Your Love

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Some vague references to some Gaiden/SoV events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: Upon returning back home, Palla shares her story..and finds the tale more she shares forwards her own.





	Sunshine Of Your Love

With royal duties befalling to Minerva, small luxuries like these were a rare occasion but one both looked forward to. Within the castle garden, free from the prying eyes of the other nobles, advisors, and most importantly informants brining paperwork; Minerva and Palla felt at peace.  
  
Minerva clenched her tea cup and took a sip. “So tell me what happened. I expected you and Catria to return sooner..I didn’t think you would find yourself the next continent over.”  
  
Palla sighed. “Neither did I, and forgive me Prin-”  
  
Minerva laughed, “Palla, you need not be so formal. You know you can call with my name alone.”  
  
Palla blushed. “My apologies...just I came in the presence of royalty in my time in Valentia.”  
  
Minerva’s eyes widen. “The Valentians have kept to themselves for ages, we know little about them but I recall my foolish brother wanting to establish a colony off one of it’s islands. What was it like over there?”  
  
Palla began her tale. Recanting the events of how she met the Princess Celica, ending the reign of the bandit king Grieth, and setting to the rests the gods that had ruled Valentia for ages.  
  
Minerva took each word with increasing suspense than the last, envisioning in her mind a tale that could rival her own from the year prior. “So this Priestess was secretly a Princess? And she sent in her quest to restore the order and save all those she cherished? And she found reunited with her one true love thereafter?” Minerva asks.  
  
Palla smiles. “Yes I know, sounds like something out of a fairy tail. Though I suppose our wars will be much the same in time.”  
  
Sipping her cup, she asked calmly. “Definitely sounds like...a tumultuous tale, but definitely I will think the bards will sings for ages to come. It’s truly beautiful.”  
  
Palla became distressed. “How so? It was a horrible experience. Slavery, war, and the very decay of the gods alike. The only good that came of it was when it ended I’d say.”  
Minerva lauged. “I know but it’s precisely why I enjoyed the tale, Palla. For it’s ending. Two lovers, separated by distance and circumstances, but in the end rejoined. Together to create a more perfect union that preceded it. Reminds you of anything doesn’t it?”

Palla scratched her head. “I don’t follow.”  
  
Minerva places her hands on Palla’s face. “It reminds of us.”

Palla blushes, gently placing her forehead on Minerva’s. “I wanted to come home sooner, but I was needed..”  
  
Minerva whispers softly. “It’s alright, I’m proud of you. You saved another land, just like our own. Remember when we set out to oppose my brother?”  
  
Palla softly spoke. “Yes.”  
  
Minerva held Palla in her arms. “We saved my sister, we stopped my brother’s foolish ambitions, we ended a war, and brought peace throughout Archanea. I couldn’t have done so without you. You are my world. Like your adventure just told, no matter if we are parted once or ever again. We will always return to another.”  
  
Palla nodded. “Yes. I will always stand by you, your ever faithful protector and sunshine of my life.” Their heads reached for another, sharing a sweet kiss just beneath the rising sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for FridgeKirby for Nagamas 2017. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
